Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus
Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus is the main romance/sci-fi/horror fanfiction series and W.I.P. fan mod created by Thunder Dragon Productions/TDPNeji based on Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club! visual novel, that serves as a non-canon/fan sequel to Act IV of Doki Doki Literature Club!’s special ending. This main project serves as a central project, or a nexus, to some of many possible side projects related to it. Synopsis The story continues off at the end of the special ending timeline of Act IV with Sayori as Club President as if Act IV refused to end. With the main character confused on what Sayori means, we, the player, give him our memories and we give him individuality. As time passes, Sayori, Monika (in a digital void), and Main Character 1 wonders why this mod is called Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus while they are doing their usual routines in the Literature Club. Until then, you may allow the Literature Club's main character to pursue love with Natsuki, Yuri, or neither. With Sayori as Club President, her character route became forfeited. Will the festival be alright this time or will a new threat emerge? What is the Doki Doki Virus? Stay cautious, protect the Literature Club and their world! Fanfiction series | format = | website = Blogspot DeviantART DeviantART Sta.sh (unpublished drafts) }} Development TDPNeji was astounded by Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club! visual novel after playing it in December 2017, TDPNeji came up with ideas and theories based on Team Salvato's Doki Doki Literature Club! including but not limited to, "What if it's not just the Literature Club? What if other school clubs had their own digital pocket dimension for games and other entertainment, and how did this digital world became to be?" With this concept in mind, possible side projects were planned as prequels to the author's main project with this main project being the nexus for those possible side projects. Some ideas that were crafted were inspired from franchises and series such as Code Lyoko, Digimon, Mega Man (especially the X, Battle Network, and ZX series), Power Rangers/Super Sentai, and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. With these ideas in mind, this project became known as Re:Literature Club! After the Festival, having a discrete title to hide the true nature of the story. However, later in February while the first few chapters were being written, the fanfiction series' title changed to Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus and the chapters were slightly written, making the characters within the story more anxious about the game title, which is also to keep readers/players on edge along with the characters. List of chapters * Chapter 1: Tuesday (Act IV special ending continuation) * Chapter 2: Wednesday * Chapter 3: Thursday * Chapter 4: Friday * Chapter 5: Weekend * Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival * Chapter 7: Final Tuesday * Chapter 8: Final Tuesday RPG * Chapter 9: Final Tuesday Epilogue Fan mod version | release = Likely canceledhttps://redd.it/ejb89z | version = Master build: Experimental v0.1-34 pre-alpha (Jan 21, 2020) Pre-release build: Experimental v0.1-28 pre-alpha - Anniversary Release (Jan 2, 2020) | platform = Windows, Linux, Mac (possibly all three) | genre = Part 1: Romance, Sci-Fi, horror, thriller visual novel Part 2: Sci-fi, horror, thriller, tokusatsu role-playing game/visual novel | rating = | modes = Single player | media = Fan-made game mod for Doki Doki Literature Club! | input = Part 1: Keyboard or controllerController support was enabled in the experimental v0.1-8 pre-alpha build. Menu navigation is not perfect as of this release. Part 2: Keyboard or controller | requirements = To be determined | website = Github Reddit }} Development While writing the fanfiction version (as if it was still a game/mod), a fan mod version was being experimented, seeing what was possible and what may not be possible. As Chapter 8 was being developed, an RPG Maker MV project was also being experimented on, seeing what is possible in RPG Maker MV and what was not. In April 2018 when TDPNeji was thinking how Chapter 8/Part 2 should be handled, he was deciding whether or not to implement RPG mechanics into the Ren'py visual novel mod or make a separate game in RPG Maker MV, hidden within the mod files under the "Chapter8" folder. TDPNeji searched for Ren'py visual novels/RPG hybrids in April and the one that caught his attention was DUAEL by Moleworks. However, to make things easier for game development and the . The RPG Maker MV game files will be moved to the main directory of Doki Doki Literature Club! upon completing the Part 1 visual novel mod at the end of Chapter 7. Gameplay Part I of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus is a Ren'py visual novel as a fan game mod for Doki Doki Literature Club! with branching story routes. There are five main routes in the Part II with two of the five main routes being unlockable routes that can be taken by reloading a save file or restarting the game after unlocking additional menu options. When a route is taking all the way to the end of Part I, it will be applied to Part II of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus. Part II of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus is a basic turn-based roleplaying game developed in RPG Maker MV. Players continue a party of playable characters with battle classes, fighting against viruses and infected characters and traveling across the high school with hidden traps, treasure, and enemies lurking. Playable characters can fight and be leveled up in battle, use items and equipment in the Pause Menu or in battle. Auto-battling allies are later added to the player's team that fights for the player's team but cannot be controlled by the player. Soundtrack Being a fan mod, this mod project does use the original Doki Doki Literature Club! song files from the base game's audio.rpa archive. However, in addition to the base game's songs, Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus has its own original soundtrack with a completely different tone. The new soundtrack emphasizes more on intense music and ambiance. Part 1 of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus utilizes a few tracks from the new soundtrack while mostly using Doki Doki Literature Club!’s music from the base game's files with one of them, "Okay, Everyone! (Erika)", being a song cover. Other than the "Doki Doki Literature Club!", which also used for the main menu music of Part 2 and songs used the epilogue, Part 2 of Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus mostly use the new soundtrack. Changelog Notes * This project's possible Japanese title would be 「リ ！ザ・ドキドキ・ウイルス」(Ri-Riterachā Kurabu! Sa Doki Doki Uiresu). See also * Doki Doki Literature Club!, the base game created by Team Salvato * The Doki Doki Virus Original Soundtrack, the official soundtrack for this project * Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation, a possible side project as a prequel to ReLC!TDDV. * Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, a possible side project as a prequel to ReLC!TDDV. * The Mystery in the Drama Club, a possible side project as a prequel/prologue to The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG. * The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG, a possible side project as a sequel to The Mystery in the Drama Club and prequel to ReLC!TDDV. References Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan mods Category:Projects